Dick Roman
Summary Richard "Dick" Roman was a billionaire businessman and the secret leader of the Leviathans, having murdered the real Dick Roman shortly after they were unknowingly released by Castiel. It is through his initiative and machinations that the Leviathan intended to subjugate humanity as their meat and rule the Earth with themselves at the top of the food chain. While Leviathan despise all other species, he is shown to have a great hatred of demons that exceeds even his feelings about humanity, rejecting the demon Crowley's offer to join their forces together. Dick told the King of Hell that if the Leviathans had free time, they could very well wipe demonkind from the Earth. He is also directly responsible for the death of Bobby Singer as he is the one who shot him. Dick is eventually killed by Dean Winchester with the aid of Castiel during the Battle of SucroCorp with the Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen. As he dies, Dick emits energy waves and laughs before exploding into black goo. As a side effect of his death, Dean and Castiel are pulled to Purgatory along with him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely 7-B Name: Richard "Dick" Roman, Leviathan Head Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male vessel, Genderless in True Form Age: Billions of Years Old Classification: Leviathan Head Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Intellect, Superhuman / Supernatural Senses (Leviathans can track Angels, Demons, Humans and Monsters' presences, and one Leviathan could identify that a puddle of blood belonged to Dean simply by looking at it), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High as he's far superior to demons), Possession and Shapeshifting, Flight (In Purgatory), Poisonous Blood (Capable of killing even angels), Power Nullification (Works even with angels), Magic (Summoning Spells), Durability Bypassing (Capable of devouring humans, monsters, Demons and even Angels with their jaws), Resistance to: Borax, Soul Manipulation (As he lacks a soul), possibly to Magic (As Crowley wouldn't dare to try to use magic on him) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (The strongest of the Leviathans), likely City level (Lesser Leviathans can nullify the powers of Seraphs) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed with Supersonic or even Massively Hypersonic reactions (Power-scaling from Demons and Angels) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level in Host; regeneration and his True Form's nature as an amorphous, possibly non-corporeal blob of black goo makes Dick very hard to beat Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. (As the sole leader of the Leviathans, Dick is huge in his knowledge and is by far the most intelligent of his kind, and it is through his intellect that Leviathans can be such an intelligent and cohesive species. By copying Castiel's knowledge and memories, Dick gained further access to immense loads of information and understanding) Weaknesses: Quite Arrogant, Borax / Sodium Borate (Albeit to a lesser extent than common Leviathans), The "Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen" can kill him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jaws:' Like other Leviathans, Dick has massive, retractable jaws that are immensely strong and serves as his primary weapon and way to feed. Dick's jaws can penetrate and rip open almost anything they bite into, bypassing their prey's durability, up to and including humans, monsters, demons and even Angels. This means that Dick is capable of not only devouring souls, but non-corporeal beings which predate souls. *'Possession:' Dick can take over a human host's body and mind by a touch, though unlike demons the process alters the host biologically and appears permanent. Upon possessing a host, he assimilates all of their memories and abilities. *'Shapeshifting:' Through physical contact with just one strand of DNA, Dick can instantaneously grow and shapeshift his vessel into that person's form, transforming into the person he is in contact with. Upon shapeshifting, Dick assimilates all the memories and skills of that person. He is also capable of mimicking a human's clothing through shapeshifting. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Monsters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blood Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Geniuses Category:Rich Characters Category:Leaders Category:Billionaires Category:Unknown Tier Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7